ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity
| released = |EU|17 May 2013 |AUS|18 May 2013 }} | genre = Roguelike | director = Seiichiro Nagahata Hironori Ishigami | producer = Koichi Nakamura Takato Utsunomiya Kunimi Kawamura Hitoshi Yamagami | artist = Hisashi Nagai | writer = Shinichiro Tomie | composer = Keisuke Ito Yasuhiro Kawagoe | italic title = force }} is a role-playing game in the ''Pokémon franchise developed by Spike Chunsoft, published by The Pokémon Company and distributed by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the ninth installment in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, and was released in Japan on November 23, 2012, in North America on March 24, 2013, in Europe on May 17, 2013 and in Australia on May 18, 2013. Like other Mystery Dungeon games, Gates to Infinity features turn-based combat in a tiled dungeon environment which changes as the player character, a human turned into a Pokémon, progresses from floor to floor. Reviews for the game were mixed, although it generally received lower scores than its predecessors. Gameplay The game features Unova Pokémon heavily, with Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy and Axew being the starters of the game, with the "personality test" present in the Rescue Team and Explorers installments absent. The game has a 3D art style and makes use of the 3DS' capabilities. Instead of the usual 2D sprites, the game utilizes more complex 3D models, and also uses the 3DS' camera and sensors for the players to find round objects and turn them into portals. The portals, called Magnagates (hence the title of the game) need to be unlocked, and act as gateways to new dungeons. The game's hub area is titled Pokémon Paradise and contains many Pokémon providing services built by the player. Gates to Infinity also features "augmented reality options;" by scanning objects in the "real world" additional dungeons may be unlocked. The game features both free and paid downloadable content, in the form of additional dungeons. Plot Similar to the older Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, the games starts with the player having a weird dream and waking as a Pokémon. Upon arrival, the player meets a partner Pokémon, who intends to construct a "Pokémon Paradise". In the process of doing so, they befriend several Pokémon including legendary Pokémon Virizion. Later on, the player meets Hydreigon who had featured in the player's dreams, initially believed to be a villain due to his intimidating appearance. After being captured, the player, the partner Pokémon and Hydreigon confront Kyurem, which destroys Hydreigon and severely wounds the player before revealing that it had defeated multiple humans-turned-Pokémon before. Some time later, the player and the partner return and defeats Kyurem, and discover the Bittercold - a giant ice creature resembling a snowflake intent on destroying the world - and defeat it after a long battle. Hydreigon is reconstituted shortly afterwards, and the group celebrates their victory. However, the player and Hydreigon are forced to return and vanish from the Pokémon world, to the strong grief of others. The game then continues, focusing on the partner Pokémon as they traverse across a dungeon known as Worldcore, so they can make a wish for the player to return. At the end of the dungeon, they realize that taking the player from their loved ones would be horribly selfish of them and instead wish for the player to be able to freely cross dimensions. Reception | MC = 59/100 | EGM = 3.5/10 | Fam = 38/40 | GI = 6.75/10 | GSpot = 5/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 4.5/10Monster Hunter Tri Review - Wii Review at IGN }} Gates to Infinity received mixed reviews. IGN rated the game 4.5/10, stating "Gates to Infinity fails as both a Pokémon and a Mystery Dungeon game, and reaching its meatiest content requires playing through hours and hours of tedium. Its deep supplementary features can't overcome the fact that its moment-to-moment play feels so watered down as to be completely pointless," and summing it up as "bad." GameSpot also reviewed the game negatively, commenting "it's as cute as a button, but dull, simplistic dungeon exploration drags Gates to Infinity into mediocrity," and scored it a 5/10. GamesRadar stated that there are "moments of fun to be had with the game, particularly when the narrative hits its stride, but with little variety in the quests you’ll be taking on, and no real depth to the combat, the experience grows old very quickly, making it a difficult recommendation," and gave the game 2.5 stars out of 5. EGM scored the game a 3.5/10, and Destructoid 8/10. The game has sold 374,000 copies in Japan as of January 2013 and 298,000 copies in the United States as of September 2013. References External links * *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity on Bulbapedia Category:Role-playing video games Category:Dungeon crawler video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Spike Chunsoft video games Category:2012 video games Category:Roguelike video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games using procedural generation Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon